


Out With It

by Lumelle



Series: Changing Plumage [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coming Out, FtM Hibari Kyouya, Gen, Gender Issues, Implied Relationships, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Hibari has gone missing. Turns out there's a reason for it, one that Dino knows very well.What exactly is Tsuna supposed to do with the knowledge that some of his guardians might require more work than others to appear shirtless in public? And how is he supposed to keep Gokudera from exploding, literally or otherwise?





	Out With It

The thing was, Hibari disappearing was not really that strange at all.

Hibari had always been rather fond of keeping to himself, and hardly believed his activities were the business of anyone else. If anything, grudgingly admitting that he was, perhaps, by some technical definition one of Tsuna's Guardians had only made him more likely to go off on his own from time to time. As such, having Hibari suddenly go off the radar was not remarkable in any way.

No, the strange thing here was that this time, Hibari had gone out of his way to inform Tsuna beforehand that he was going to be gone.

Not that this still meant letting Tsuna know what was going on. The note from Hibari gave no actual details, simply stating that Hibari would be out of contact for the next couple of months and Tsuna would surely be able to handle himself for the time being. Gokudera was livid, of course, ranting about Hibari being irresponsible and unreliable, but Tsuna didn't think it was that important more than it was curious. Hibari's loyalty was a fickle and precious thing, and he wasn't about to endanger that by pushing for more information.

Then, however, Reborn made an offhand mention that Dino had been seen at a private clinic some way out of Namimori, and Tsuna started to get worried.

Now, Dino visiting Japan wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, anything but. He had even acquired a house in Namimori a year or two back, large enough for Dino and enough of his men to convince Romario he was safe for the duration of his visits. However, not only was it uncommon for him to appear without paying a visit to Tsuna first of all, the hospital visit in connection to Hibari's disappearance was getting very worrying.

Clearly, the only reasonable outcome was to go visit Dino and ask him for information.

Tsuna had intended to go on his own, merely a friendly visit that would hopefully allow him to ask Dino a question or two as well, but of course Gokudera would not allow that. Somehow this led to Yamamoto coming along too, much to Gokudera's annoyance. Tsuna had long since given up on trying to get those two to stop aggravating each other. As far as he was concerned, the best possible outcome was that this would lead to them falling in bed together before Gokudera throttled Yamamoto for real.

What? Not even Tsuna was quite clueless enough to miss all that tension.

As it was, Tsuna arrived at Dino's house with two guardians in tow, with Yamamoto making light comments that somehow seemed to get on Gokudera's nerves much more than was reasonable. Dino's men were lining up the perimeter, as usual, only to salute and let them pass as soon as they recognized Tsuna. It was still a bit strange sometimes, but, well, he'd had a few years to get used to things like this by now.

"Tsuna!" Dino came down a staircase into the frankly ridiculous entrance hall as Tsuna's group was shown inside, grinning brightly at them. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, we just heard you were in Japan and thought we'd come say hi." Well, maybe he should have though about that in advance.

"Well, that's nice of you." Dino chuckled. "I should have come to visit you first, but I've been pretty busy getting everything set up. I'll probably be staying in Namimori for a little while. Ah, if that's fine with you, of course."

"Of course that's —" Tsuna started to say, only for Gokudera to cut him off, angry as ever.

"No, that's not fine! You might be an ally, but that still doesn't mean you can just set up shop in our town without even letting the Tenth know you're here!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna burst out. "This is Dino-san, of course he's always welcome to visit! Besides, he did ask before buying this place in the first place, very formally besides. It's not like I would have told him it was fine then only to start complaining now!"

"No, he's right. Even if you did give me initial permission, it would still be just basic manners to inform you before coming over." Dino sighed. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I've been so busy with getting everything set up, it didn't even occur to me, but I really should have thought about it."

"No, no! It's really all right, I just wanted to ask if there's anything you need help with, you really don't need to —"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The familiar voice cut through their conversation, calm and level. "What is the meaning of all this ruckus?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna turned to look at the figure now descending the stairs behind Dino. It was Hibari, no doubt about that, seemingly in one piece. He was dressed in a loose yukata, but rather than looking out of place in the Western-style house, he somehow managed to make his surroundings look wrong instead. "You're all right!"

"And why wouldn't I be?" Hibari lifted his eyebrows, taking the last few stairs down slower than Tsuna might have expected. Then, what he might have expected was mostly getting attacked right off the bat, so clearly things weren't proceeding according to his expectations.

"You did basically go missing with a cryptic note," Gokudera pointed out before Tsuna could form a coherent sentence. "And then Bucking Horse was spotted at a hospital. Of course Tenth would get concerned!"

"Well, I can assure you I am perfectly fine." Hibari snorted, coming to a halt by Dino's side. "Which I'm sure Cavallone would have told you if you had simply asked."

"Ahah. I didn't exactly get a word in edgeways before you showed up." Dino looked embarrassed for a moment, then frowned. "More importantly, should you be up just yet?"

"Thank you for ruining my point." Hibari rolled his eyes, though he looked more amused than annoyed. "Yes, I am allowed to be on my feet. Calm walking does not count as exercise."

"A-ha!" Gokudera sounded like he'd just found the solution to some particularly fiendish problem. "So you are hurt!"

"That would depend on your definition." Hibari gave a small shrug. "Not that it is any of your business, but I am currently recovering from a surgical operation. I am perfectly healthy, and I will recover just fine, but there are some limitations on what I am allowed to do for the time being."

"Which is why he is staying here, so we can keep an eye on him. After all, Kyouya is not exactly known for respecting his own limitations." Dino gave a deep sigh.

"Yeah, no kidding." Gokudera snorted, then frowned. "Wait. We? Who's we? I doubt he's actually going to listen to any of your people."

Dino opened his mouth, no doubt to answer, only for the question to be made moot by the voice echoing down the staircase. "VOOOOOIIII! Where'd that little brat disappear?"

"Over here," Hibari called out, looking unsurprised. "I am not in fact a toddler, you realize."

"Well, you definitely need watching like one!" Squalo stormed down the stairs, his expression not changing one bit as he saw Tsuna's group. "And what the hell are you little shits doing here?"

"It appears they were concerned about Kyouya's health." Dino shook his head. "We were just reassuring them that there is no need to worry."

"Bullshit," Gokudera growled. "People don't get surgery just for fun! And if you need something like that, you should have let the Tenth know!"

Hibari's eyes turned much colder as he glanced at Gokudera. "You are very lucky indeed that I am not allowed strenuous exercise at the moment," he said, voice cloyingly sweet and soft. "I informed Sawada that I would not be available for a time for personal reasons. I hardly think the details of my personal life are of any interest to you, or indeed any of your business."

"Ah, calm down, everyone." Yamamoto somehow managed a smile. "We were just worried, Hibari, that's all. You're right, the details don't matter now that we know you will be fine."

"Like hell they don't! What if it's something serious that could affect his work for the family?"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna halted, trying to think of something he could say to calm down his second in command. Before he got any further, though, Hibari's voice cut through.

"If I tell you why I had surgery, will you leave?"

"Kyouya!" Dino gasped. "That's… you don't need to tell them!"

"Dino-san is right," Tsuna hurried to say before Gokudera could cut in. "You don't have to share your private details, Hibari-san!"

"Hm. And yet it seems your dear second will not calm down until his curiosity has been satisfied." Hibari glanced at Squalo. "I trust you can fill in for me if there is any need to bite someone to death?"

Squalo chuckled at that. "Considering this is probably the only time you'd ever let me fight for you? Count on it."

"Very well." With that, Hibari reached up to loosen the folds of his yukata, shrugging one half of it over his shoulder. With more of his chest now revealed, Tsuna could see the still angrily red incision along the bottom of one pectoral. He caught sight of a hint of a similar mark on the other side of Hibari's chest before the yukata was shrugged back on.

"That's… what's that?" Gokudera blinked, looking annoyed. No doubt he was unhappy that he could still not solve the riddle by himself.

"That would be the aftermath of a chest reconstruction surgery." Hibari's voice was still soft, but Tsuna knew him too well by now to miss the hint of tension in his frame.

"Um… what does that mean?" Tsuna hated to admit his ignorance, but he figured it was better to ask than get something wrong.

"It means, Sawada Tsunayoshi, that I went to the clinic with a female-shaped chest, and came out with a male-shaped one. However, recovery from such a procedure takes a while, and as such I am out of commission for the time being."

"Wait." Gokudera's eyes widened in realization. "You're a girl?"

Squalo moved in a flash, sword out and pointed at Gokudera's throat before any of them could even blink. "You get exactly one ignorant bullshit comment, and you just used it up," Squalo hissed. "And even that's only because I don't want to listen to my shitty boss yelling stupid nonsense because I started another war by murdering a Vongola Guardian."

"Clearly, Kyouya is a man." Dino's voice was serious as he stepped forward, placing himself partly in front of Hibari. "I will not hear any statements to the contrary."

"And this, Gokudera Hayato, is why I did not share any of the details earlier." Hibari's tone was wry, but Tsuna couldn't help but notice some tension still present in his stance. "If that is all, I'm sure you can see yourselves out."

"Wait!" One of these days, Gokudera was going to get himself killed, Tsuna was sure of it. Now, he spoke up just as Squalo had only barely withdrawn his sword. "That still doesn't explain why you'd need to be here rather than just going home."

"I would have thought it is obvious." Hibari's lips twitched. "I am not allowed any kind of exercise at the moment. In the interest of my not tearing my incisions open, these two insisted on coming along to keep an eye on me and entertain me for the time being. Except they still have their own duties to see to, and this place is better set up for them to work remotely, never mind my distaste for having hordes of herbivores wandering around my home."

"Entertain you, huh?" Yamamoto chuckled. "Should we even ask how they're doing that?"

"Now, don't be crass, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari smirked as Gokudera spluttered in shock, and Tsuna found his own face flushing. "As it happens, sex falls under the kind of exercise I am currently barred from, so I have to pass my time with less scandalous forms of entertainment."

"That's not something I wanted to know." Gokudera scowled, yet a moment later his gaze drifted a bit lower. Clearly Tsuna wasn't the only one to notice this, as Dino and Squalo both tensed, while Hibari's smile turned sharper.

"Let me make you a deal, Gokudera Hayato." Once again Hibari's voice was like a blade dripping honey, sweet and sharp. "You will not ask anything about my genitalia, and I will allow you to keep your own intact."

Gokudera froze, then snapped his mouth shut. "...Deal."

"Excellent." Clearly Hibari considered the conversation to be over, as he twirled around, heading for the stairs. Glancing over his shoulder, he added, "Would one of you two come hand me a book? I finished my last one and you get rather out of sorts when I start browsing the top shelves."

"That's because reaching up will pull at your incisions, you shithead." Even so, Squalo followed Hibari up the stairs without complaint.

Dino waited until the two had more or less disappeared from sight before turning towards Tsuna's group, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would hope I don't need to actually say this, but this is a private matter. Just because Kyouya has chosen to trust you with this information doesn't mean you have any right to go spreading it around."

"Of course." Tsuna nodded, not leaving any room for additional comments from the others. "We understand the importance of secrets."

"I suppose you would." Dino shook his head, gaze flitting between each of them. "Ah. I hope this won't cause any problems."

"Why would it?" Yamamoto tilted his head to the side, smiling quizzically. "I mean, I don't know a lot about this sort of thing, but it's still Hibari, right? He's the same person he's always been, he's just getting more comfortable in his own skin."

"I agree." Tsuna nodded firmly. He might have still felt rather clueless, but he understood enough to make his opinion clear, at least. "As far as I am concerned, there is precisely one female Guardian in the current generation of Vongola, and that is Chrome-chan."

Gokudera started as all gazes turned to him, but then huffed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Keep my mouth shut and no making jokes about his phallic choice of weapon."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna gasped, but Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahah, I don't think you of all people should be saying anything about suggestively shaped weapons, Gokudera. I mean, those dynamites can be a bit much."

This naturally led to another squabble between his two guardians, and really, one of these days Tsuna would lock them both in a room until they talked things through.

At least he clearly didn't need to worry about Hibari anymore.

And really, what was the world coming to when Hibari in the middle of major life changes was causing him less stress than Yamamoto and Gokudera on a regular day?


End file.
